bioniclechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Mangai
The Toa Mangai was a team of Toa who were stationed on Metru Nui, as the defenders of the city. History Battle with the Kanohi Dragon The Toa Mangai's first mission on Metru-Nui was to defeat the Kanohi Dragon, which was threatening the Matoran. The Toa firstly flew up the Colisium on Vahki to defend Turaga Dume from Vezok, Reidak and Avak. The Turaga was saved and the Skakdi gotten rid of, but the Toa still had to defeat the Kanohi Dragon. This battle took a whole month, cost the lives of hundreds of Matoran, and destroyed large areas of Metru-Nui (mostly Ta-Metru) but the Toa were the ultimate victors. The team then split in two, one half to take the Kanohi Dragon to Xia while the other half stayed to protect Metru Nui. Tuyet's Betrayal However, shortly after this, several Matoran started turning up murdered in the streets. Fearing that this was a sign of the Dark Hunters starting a war Lhikan and Nidhiki began an investigation; they then became suspicious when they began finding message carvings to Toa Tuyet telling her that if she did not leave the Nui Stone (a powerful battery of elemental energy which absorbs minute amounts of power from every Toa in a 3000 kio radius and gives that energy to whoever touches it) in the Sculpture Fields then more Matoran would die. When questioned about this, Tuyet said that this was a countdown by the Dark Hunters for her to give them the Nui Stone, but that it had been lost years ago on her home island and she didn't know where it was. Sending the team's 4 Toa of Ice to Tuyet's home island to search for the stone, Lhikan and Nidhiki began to search for the Dark Hunters responsible for the countdown. What they didn't know was that Tuyet had stolen the Nui Stone and brought it with her to Metru Nui, planning to use it to absorb enough energy over time to supercharge her own powers, and that she was really the one behind the "countdown." After capturing and questioning the Dark Hunters who were in the city looking for Tuyet, "Devastator", "Gladiator", and Triglax (who later escaped and took part in the Toa-Dark Hunter War soon afterwards), Lhikan and Nidhiki discovered that, although they had been looking for Tuyet to get the Nui Stone from her, the Hunters knew nothing about the so-called countdown. This led them to realize Tuyet was behind the countdown all along, and that she had the Nui Stone herself. Moreover, she had planned the entire thing to get rid of Lhikan, Nidhiki and the Dark Hunters who was trailing her at the same time, making it easier for her to seize power in Metru Nui and begin her plans for a Toa Empire that would wipe out the Dark Hunters and the Brotherhood of Makuta and bring a peaceful Golden Age to the universe (which would naturally be ruled by her). When Lhikan and Nidhiki arrived at Tuyet's dwelling to confront her, Lhikan used his heat-sensing powers to find out where the Nui Stone was hidden and uncover its hiding place. Tuyet then grabbed the Nui Stone, supercharging her powers and attacked the other two Toa. They defeated her, but during the battle small pieces of the Nui Stone were embedded in her armor, making her a living battery of Toa power. After the battle, Botar carried Tuyet to an Order of Mata Nui base in an alternate universe where there are no other Toa, and Lhikan destroyed the Nui Stone to prevent himself or Nidhiki falling prey to its seductive lure of power. Toa/Dark Hunter War When "The Shadowed One" heard the Kanohi Dragon had failed to claim Metru Nui, he launched a full-scale attack on the city. One of these previous attempts was sending Thok to assassinate Turaga Dume. When this failed, the Shadowed One became bent on gaining control of Metru Nui and the Dark Hunter/Toa war broke out. With fighting in the streets of Metru Nui and the Toa having to fight on their own ground, Toa Nidhiki was convinced to betray the Toa by Lariska. They planned an ambush in Po-Metru, where the Dark Hunter army would spring out on the Toa army and claim Metru Nui. However, as Nidhiki admitted his betrayal, Lhikan revealed that he had suspected Nidhiki's betrayal and had arranged for an even bigger army of Toa to arrive to ambush the Dark Hunter party. The Toa Mangai won the war and eventually sent the other Toa back to their homelands. Second Dark Hunter Attack Some time later, "The Shadowed One" sent agents to Metru Nui again, at the request of Makuta Teridax, who asked for the assistance of "Eliminator", Krekka and the mutated Nidhiki. Eventually, the other Toa Mangai were sent away on missions, only to be killed by the Dark Hunters. Lhikan and Nidhiki's Deaths Toa Lhikan, after hearing the rest of his team had died, gathered six Toa Stones and implanted his power inside of them. Lhikan was to give them to the Matoran he thought were to become the Toa Mangai's successors, the Toa Metru (Nuhrii, Vhisola, Tehutti, Ahkmou, Orkahm, and Ehrye). However, the names were a ploy by the Order of Mata Nui, to make Makuta Teridax think that the names they had provided were the destined Toa Metru, and, as planned, Teridax planted the names of the six Matoran to become the actual Toa Metru (Vakama, Nokama, Whenua, Onewa, Matau, and Nuju) inside Lhikan's mind. After the Matoran placed the stones inside the Toa Suva, Lhikan was transformed into a Turaga, but before that, was captured by Dark Hunters Krekka and Nidhiki. After escaping, the Toa Metru and Lhikan loaded some Matoran pods onto a vehicle and tried to escape the city. However, Nidhiki and Krekka were able to reach them. During this time, Teridax caused the Great Cataclysm, and absorbed Nivawk, Krekka, and Nidhiki into his essence, killing the three of them and instantly shapeshifted into a form that resembled the three fused together. With help from Onewa, Whenua, and Nuju, Lhikan was able to escape. He died after jumping between Vakama and one of Teridax's shadow hands. Before dying, Lhikan gave his Noble Hau to Vakama. Turaga Vakama later gave the Hau to Jaller, whose Komau had been shattered. The Discovery of Toa Tuyet Tuyet was later discovered in the Archives by three Matoran, Macku, Hafu, and Kapura, during Teridax's reign. Over time, they, minus Macku, encountered "Toa Lewa," and they headed toward the Core Processor. Once inside, they encountered Helryx, Miserix, Axonn, Brutaka, and later Artakha, but they were all teleported into orbit by Teridax. Vezon then saved them by teleporting them to Bota Magna, where they met the insane Great Being. Members *Lhikan, Toa Mangai of Fire (leader; revived red star) *Nidhiki, Toa Mangai of Air (formerly; deceased) *Tuyet, Toa Mangai of Water (rogue) *Naho, Toa Mangai of Water (revived red star) *Four unnamed Toa of Ice (revived red star) *Three unknown Toa (revived red star) Trivia *The name for the "Toa Mangai" was created by BZPower Member, Nuhrii the Metruan.